Ghosts
"Ghosts" is the third episode of the tenth season of AMC's The Walking Dead. It is the one-hundred and thirty-fourth episode of the series overall. It premiered on October 20, 2019. It was written by Jim Barnes and directed by David Boyd. Plot The threat of the Whisperers return leads to paranoia sweeping over Alexandria. In the meantime, Carol battles with the need for revenge. Synopsis Over the next 49 hours, the Alexandria residents face against waves of walkers pouring onto the community gates. The group is exhausted but they manage to kill all the walkers. After prevailing from the exhausting battle, Michonne checks on her children even though Judith reminds her it's not safe to go to sleep. She gets a call on her radio and discovers that a new herd of walkers is approaching from multiple directions. In the morning, the residents clean up the community from the corpses while Eugene warns that it will be an hour until the next wave hits. Michonne is tired and Daryl feels her frustration. Suddenly, Gamma arrives at the gate to tell them to go to the north border, lay down their weapons, and wait. Michonne asks her to call off her walkers but she swears they're not theirs. She instructs them again to go wait for Alpha at the border. At an emergency council meeting, Lydia backs up the claim that her mother isn't behind the attacks because she would've sent the whole herd. Margo speaks for the Highwaymen and demands justice, while Gage wants to put the Whisperer's heads on spikes. Siddiq has a panic attack and exits. Daryl reaffirms he saw tens of thousands of walkers in Alpha's herd. Michonne tells everyone instead of retaliating, she and a small group will meet with Alpha at the border to work things out. Michonne then divides a plan: Gabriel will lead a group against the northern wave, Aaron will handle the southern wave, and she will take a group to the border. While Aaron screws a mace onto his arm, Gabriel decides Negan's going to fight alongside him due to a lack of soldiers at the moment. Meanwhile, Carol hides a revolver in her pants and takes some pills before heading with the rest to the border. In the woods, Negan and Aaron kill some walkers. When Negan finds a crowbar, Aaron demands him to put it down. Negan says he's not the guy he thinks he is but Aaron makes him continue to use the broomstick to kill the incoming walkers. Back in Alexandria that night, Eugene and Rosita fend off a small herd of walkers at the gates. He claims he can keep killing them despite her suggestion that he could go back inside and rest for the rest of the night. Meanwhile, Daryl, Michonne, Carol, and a few others arrive at the border and lay down their weapons. Alpha arrives with some Whisperers and reminds them to stay off her land. Michonne explains the fire would have wiped out Oceanside and they only crossed one time, but Alpha reminds her of two other times they trespassed. Alpha declares that there will be no bloodshed, and instead announces she's moving the border up as punishment. Carol says they don't have to listen to her bullshit. Daryl tries to get her to leave but Alpha says not until Carol lowers her eyes to her feet. Alpha tells Carol she should fear her but Carol says she feels nothing at all. Alpha reminds her how Henry feared her before she beheaded him, causing Carol to pull out her gun and shoot. Daryl manages to hit her arm so she misses as the Whisperers draw their weapons. Michonne apologizes to Alpha for Carol's behavior and Alpha says she forgives her "mother to mother." Back in their camp, Carol tells Michonne, "Bitch has to die." Daryl tells Michonne she hasn't been the same since the boat. Suddenly, Carol spots some Whisperers nearby and takes a shot, but misses. Michonne orders the group to capture, not kill them. Elsewhere, Negan takes out a walker with the crowbar which prompts Aaron to demand he heads back. When Negan tries to dismiss him, Aaron pushes him to the ground. "I did what I had to do back then," Negan claims about his past actions. Aaron asks why Eric had to die and Negan tells him if he doesn't protect what belongs to him then it belongs to someone else. Aaron shoots back that if he failed Eric then Negan failed his wife and she died hating him. Suddenly, Aaron gets attacked by walkers as Negan escapes. He kills them, but the blood causes his eyes to go blurry. Meanwhile, Michonne is dubious over Carol's claims and suggests the pills she is taking is affecting her, but Carol brushes it off. The group then arrives at an abandoned school to rest. While inspecting the place, Carol finds a textbook where she hallucinates seeing herself at the head of the table with Sophia, Lizzie, Mika, Henry, and Sam sitting at the table. She decides to keep watch while the group sleeps. Daryl accompanies her and tells a story about how his dad was a trucker and he once hallucinated seeing a girl on the road. He says that being awake for several hours can make someone see things, but Carol brushes him off. Suddenly, her alarm goes off and she takes her pills despite his pleas. Back in the woods, Aaron searches for Negan but he is struggling to see. He stumbles into a cabin where Negan is patiently waiting and hiding behind him. Aaron's blurry vision causes him to bang around the cabin as walkers storm in. Negan saves him with the crowbar and tells him the flowers growing out of the walkers are called hogweed and can lead to blindness. He hands him water and tells him they'll leave in the morning. At the school, Carol continues looking around. In a dark hallway, she hears Henry before turning around and getting stabbed by a mysterious figure. She wakes up to realize it was a dream. Daryl finds her and she claims to be fine. Carol insists that this isn't like the story of his trucker dad but a confused Daryl says he never told her anything. Her alarm goes off and she is surprised to see her pills in her pocket, thinking she had thrown them away earlier. She tells Daryl she wants to keep watch one more hour. As he leaves, Carol sees a Whisperer walking by the hallway and follows them. Carol enters the gymnasium and falls into a trap that catches her upside down from the ceiling. The Whisperer leads a group of walkers towards her and she takes them out while freeing herself. After killing all the walkers, Carol cuts herself down and rises up as her alarm goes off and everyone enters the room. In Alexandria, Siddiq and Dante tend to Carol's wounds. Siddiq's vision blurs again as he struggles to grab the equipment to stitch her up. Dante tells him he’ll do it instead. Afterward, they tell Daryl and Michonne she's doing well, so they take her home so she can sleep. At dawn, Aaron regains his vision and tells Negan he can finally see. Meanwhile, Eugene and Rosita argue about him trying to protect her. She yells that he isn't Coco's father and they will never be together. Eugene confesses he thinks their whole friendship was based on his beliefs that he could've changed her mind one day and leaves heartbroken. Outside, Siddiq sees him leave the house upset before Michonne approaches him. He claims he's just tired, so she leaves. Dante brings Siddiq a drink and explains that he was a field medic during combat in Iraq. He says he understands what he is going through since he also suffered from PTSD. In an idyllic dream, Carol wakes up to the sound of music and finds Daryl cooking in the kitchen. She then sees Henry at the kitchen table asking her where she's going. In reality, Carol wakes up and holds up her now empty pills bottle as a tear rolls from her eye. She comes downstairs to find Michonne waiting for her. She swears she saw those Whisperers, but Michonne says no one else saw them. Michonne returns to her house to rest alongside her children. Judith is looking after R.J. as Michonne lays in bed with them. She explains that it is safe for now. Later, Carol asks Daryl if he believes her about the Whisperers and he says he does. Back at the school, one of the Whisperers is among the corpses and wakes up reanimated. Other Cast Co-Stars *Matt Lintz as Henry *Tamara Austin as Nora *Antony Azor as R.J. Grimes *Jackson Pace as Gage *Jerri Tubbs as Margo Uncredited Deaths *Dante's entire military squad (Confirmed Fate, Pre-Apocalypse) *1 unnamed Whisperer (Alive) Trivia *Last appearance of Sophia Peletier. (Hallucination, Photograph) *Last appearance of Lizzie Samuels. (Hallucination, Photograph) *Last appearance of Mika Samuels. (Hallucination, Photograph) *Last appearance of Sam Anderson. (Hallucination, Photograph) *Last appearance of Henry. (Hallucination) *This episode was made available for streaming to subscribers of AMC Premiere on October 18, 2019. *The title of the episode, "Ghosts", is a reference to the hallucinations Carol is suffering from. *This episode further confirms the Highwaymen's fate, as they have indeed merged with the Coalition as well as the fact that they seek revenge for the deaths of Ozzy and Alek at the hands of the Whisperers. *Lydia reveals that Alpha's tactics when fighting the survivors would be to send her entire herd to invade Alexandria. **It is suggested by Eugene that the waves of walkers Alexandria is forced to fight off in this episode is the result of the satellite crash alerting a large number of walkers in the area. *Carol has started to take caffeine pills as a way of coping. **She also seems to be suffering from hallucinations as a result of sleep deprivation. *It is revealed that Alpha knows that the survivors trespassed into Whisperer territory on three previous occasions. **Alpha lists the occasions as during the blizzard in "The Storm", the firefighting efforts in "Lines We Cross" and Michonne and Aaron crossing while patrolling the river in that same episode. **As punishment for this, Alpha took more land from the survivors by expanding the Whisperers' borders. *The textbook Carol finds, Working In The Home: An Intro To Home Economics Volume 1 is authored by Niko Zahlten who is a prop master for the show. *While at the border, Carol finds the Hilltop medallion Lydia left at the base of Henry's pike in "The Calm Before". *Dante reveals to Siddiq that he used to be a field medic in Iraq and suffered from PTSD after losing his entire squad. Comic Parallels *The Coalition members demanding retribution against Alpha and the Whisperers from Michonne is adapted from a similar scene in Issue 146, where the Alexandria residents demand this from Rick instead. *Michonne addressing that attacking Alpha without a proper plan is not smart is adapted from a similar scene in Issue 146, where Rick addresses the residents instead. *Negan and Aaron working together to kill walkers is adapted from a similar scene in Issue 164, where Negan and Rick work together instead. Category:TV Series Category:Season 10 (TV Series) Category:TV Episodes